Harry Potter Nemesis The dark Shadow Conspiracy
by Falcons-Tears-SSJ2-Jeri
Summary: Harry starts his fourth year at Hogwarts and encounters a familiar face with unfamiliar behaviour (GoF never happened) Please give us a chance and r&r *begs*


Hi out there^^ Well… we are SSJ2 Jeri and Falcons Tears… some crazy Harry Potter Fans from Germany… and we finally decided to write a story about our favourite wizard^^

Well… and since we are from Germany there are surely some grammar mistakes and we hope that you can overread them^^   
It would be really nice if you would review because we addicted to reviews and we would really like to know if you like it or not…

The story is settled after the Prisoner of Azkaban and The Goblet of Firer will not happen^^ So this is our original fourth year story^^

Well… for the business part:  
All Charas you recognize belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers^^

Oh and something else:  
"…." Is speech

…. Is thought^^ Got it^^

Well then we hope you enjoy reading and will review

  
  
Jeri and Falcons *hugs* 

Harry Potter – Nemesis The Dark Shadow Conspiracy 

Prologue: The new Defense against Dark Arts Teacher 

"Hey Harry…." Harry Potter turned around on hearing his best friends voice.

A bright smile appeared on his face as he waited for Ron Weasley to finally join him.

Harry Potter was standing at the King's Cross Station platform nine and three quarters. The summer holidays were over and it was time to return to Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

The brown haired boy with the scar on his forehead was actually glad to return to school.

The holidays had been really annoying… Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia and their son Dudley had done the best to ignore the boy. Well at least he did not have to stay in his room the whole time.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Ron…" Harry greeted cheerfully and smiled at the boy with the fire red hair.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know… I have not seen her yet… where are Fred and George and Ginny?" Harry answered Ron's question and posed another one.

"They are already in the train… and I think we should go too because I am not really in the mood to miss the train again."

Harry chuckled as he remembered the last time the boys had missed their train.

"So come on…." Harry urged Ron and the boys climbed into the train.

Immediately they were greeted by other Gryffindor students.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron… have a seat…" Seamus Finnigan winked. Ron nodded and joined Seamus and Lavender Brown in their compartment. Harry was about to follow as he suddenly froze and his gaze was nailed to a certain person.

Ron couldn't see the person Harry stared at so he asked.  
"Hey Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer he just ran after the man who had caught his attention. The figure just closed the door to the next compartment behind him.

_It can't be… he is supposed to be dead… The boy thought and opened the door again only seconds later._

But the man was gone. Harry was about to enter the compartment as he suddenly heard a cold and conceited voice: "Potter…! What are you doing here? This is Slytherin's compartment."

Harry turned his head to his left side and was faced with Draco Malfoy, his archenemy.

He was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle the two strong but dumb Slytherins.

"Oh shut up Malfoy… I was just searching somebody." 

Harry was in no mood to get into a fight with Draco so he just turned around and left.

Slowly he made his way back to Ron, Seamus and Lavender.

"Hey Harry… where have you been? Seamus has just distributed a whole bag of chocolate Frogs."

"Sorry… I am not hungry…" The young wizard commented and finally seated himself beside Ron.

"What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost." Lavender asked and noticed how pale Harry was.

"I think I have…" Harry mumbled so that nobody really understood him.

"What did you say?" Ron asked concerned.

"Oh nothing… so who wants some Bertie Bott's beans?" He quickly changed the subject and took a bag full of the every-flavour beans out of the pocket of his jeans.

The three others nodded with delight and Harry's earlier behaviour was forgotten… at least for now.

"I wonder where Hermione is…" Ron wondered after a while.

Indeed Harry and Ron had not seen Hermione Granger, their other best friend since they had arrived at King's cross.

"I just hope she has not missed the train…" Lavender screeched suddenly worried.

"No… not Hermione… everyone else yes… but not our Hermione…" Seamus shock his head with disbelief.

"Thanks for the compliment Seamus…" A voice could suddenly be heard.

"Hermione." Harry greeted happily and looked at the brown haired girl. 

"Good morning Harry…" The young witch greeted and smiled happily.

"Sorry… I just dropped by to say hello and I gotta go now… I have to talk to the new Professor for Charms." She announced.

"An new Charm's teacher?" Harry wondered. "What about Professor Flitwick?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… but I really have to go now… Bye…" With that Hermione left the compartment.

"This is our Hermione… always in school." Seamus shook his head, grinning.

"Well… at least she had some interesting news…." Ron shrugged and silence entered the compartment.

The rest of the ride was silent and Harry and the others slept some time, only disturbed by George and Fred who stopped by to show them new joke stuff they had bought.

And as the train finally arrived Harry was so happy to be back in Hogwarts. He had forgotten all about his earlier encounter with the strange figure.

~*~*~*~

Next day Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to their first lesson this year. It happened to be "Defense against Dark Arts". 

"I wonder who our new teacher will be…. I mean Professor Lupin won't be able to…" Ron mused.

"Hogwarts is quite a dangerous place for DaDA teachers." Harry stated.

"I see you are not too well informed as always." Hermione cut in and looked at her two friends with a slightly annoyed face.

"I am sorry… but I did not really have the time to get all the informations of the changes." Harry apologized not really knowing why.

"Well… I'll tell you… His name is Professor Thomas Sartras…." The brown haired girl exclaimed.  
"And what else? Did he write as much books as Lockhart did or is he a Animagus like Lupin?" 

"I don't know…" Hermione had to admit.

"What you don't know?" Ron asked slightly surprised.

"Well… the teachers did not have that much informations about him… but they were in need of a Dark Arts teacher and he was the only one available so he got the job." Hermione explained.

"He can't be worse than Snape would have been as Dark Arts teacher." Ron shuddered when he remembered the head of the Slytherin's house.

"You have a point here…" Harry nodded as the three friends finally arrived in front of the Dark Arts Class Room.

They slipped in the room and took their usual seats.

"I wonder how the new teacher will be… I hope I don't have to do so many exercises in front of the class." Neville Longbottom, a rather clumsy pupil whispered from the desk behind Harry and Ron.

"Shht… I think there he comes…" Seamus who was nearest to the door warned the class.

The whisperes died down and all looked expectantly at the door.

"Good morning class…" The new teacher greeted even before he entered the room. Seconds later the pupils got the first glance at their new Professor. He had blond hair, green eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Good morning Professor…" The class finally answered.

Harry was halfway at morning as his voice failed.

He stared like hypnotized at the new teacher.

_His voice… his face… the way he moves… but he can't be…_ He thought speechlessly.

"Class… I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and my name is Professor Sartras." The Professor introduced himself, not seeing or ignoring Harry's piercing stare.

"Well I am going to the class list to find out if everybody is present… Lavender Brown…" He began and went on and on, with every student answering him with a "Yes" or a "Here".

"Harry Potter…" He said finally… no answer. The class began to look at Harry who looked pale and stared at the new teacher with shock cleary reflected in his eyes.  
"Harry Potter? Is he not here today?" The teacher asked looking up from his list.

He immediately spotted the boy because the whole class looked at the brown haired boy with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. 

"Hey Harry…" Ron poked his friends in the side to bring him out of his trance.

"What?" The boy asked confused looking at his best friend.  
"The Professor…" Ron whispered.

"Oh… sorry Professor…" Harry hastily apologized, locking eyes with the teacher again.

"I understand that…it is the first day after holidays… " The teacher said smiling warmly at the boy who looked slightly reliefed.

"Well… I will finish the list quickly so that we can begin with the lesson…" Sartras continued to read out the names while Harry finally managed to concentrate on the lesson but the nagging little thought went on and on in his mind:  
_He can't be… he is supposed to be dead… _

~*~*~*~

Liked it? Hated it? Please tell us…^^… oh by the way: To be continued if you want us too… 


End file.
